mi maestro mi amante
by fandelasrelacionesanime666
Summary: vegeta entra en el instituto orange star donde conocera a su nuevo maestro que lo enloquecera pero como terminara esto lean y descubranlo
1. Chapter 1:un terrible primer dia

BUENO PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR EN MESES Y NO VOY HA TERMINAR NINGUNO DE MIS OTROS FICS PERO ESTE ES UN FIC YAOI DE VEGETA Y GOKU SOBRE MI TEMA FAVORITO :RELACION DE ESTUDIANTE-MAESTRO Y CONSTE QUE VEGETA ES EL UKE Y SIEMPRE LO SERA BUENO YA NO LOS ABURRO AQUÍ EL FIC

Conversasion con mi yo interno

Yo:bueno estas son conversaciones con mi yo interno donde el me reprenderá y me dira cos feas

I:exacto

Yo:bueno cuando hable el interno saldrá la i como hay arriba

I:bueno me preocupa que sepas lo que es yaoi teniendo solo 13 años

Yo:jeje bueno con el fic

I:no tengo otras cosas que decir asi que escucha

Yo:con el fic CON EL FIC¡

Cap 1:Mi primer dia y el profesor odioso

Velicia(madre de vegeta)-vegeta despierta o llegaras tarde al instituto-grito velicia desde el piso de abajo,una mujer hermosa de cabellos negro y ojos negros ademas de ser una fabulosa empresaria conocida en todo el mundo

Vegeta-ya voy-dijo un chico de cabello de falam color negro con ojos del mismo color y piel morena

Rey(no le puse vegeta para acortar)-pues apresurate entonces-dijo un hombre parecido a vegeta solo que con barba

Vegeta de muy mala gana se vistió y aseo ,miro el reloj y…..

Vegeta-mierda voy a llegar tarde-dijo todo exaltado partiendo como el viento a la cocina

Vegeta tomo un trozo de pan y salio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el instituto

Velicia-ese niño nunca cambiara verdad?se que es su primer dia y no queremos que llegue tarde

Rey-no se podrá evitar-dijo dando un suspiro

Finalmente y de puro milagro llego a tiempo al instituto(o colegio no me acuerdo)orange star

Vegeta-lo logre bueno a ver que me toca

Reviso su horario y le toco su peor pesadilla historia(Yo:TAN TAN TAN)

Vegeta quedo con cara de depresión y no se dio cuenta de que hace 2 minutos toco el timbre

Vegeta-(pensando)carajo llego temprano pero entro tarde que injusto es el destino,busco su salón hasta que lo encontró , golpeo la puerta esperando a un viejo sordo de la cuarta guerra mundial abriera imaginándose que seria un viejo tonto y fácil de manipular y engañar

Imaginacion de vegeta

Vegeta-puedo ver al profesor de seguro es un hombre calvo y horrendo ademas de sordo tratando de dar clase

Vegeta-con permiso profesor lamento el retraso pero

Profesor-que cosa?¡-el pobre hombre no escucha ni ve bien , moviendo sus lentes para focalizarze un poco

Vegeta-QUE PERDONE EL RETRASO!-DICE GRITANDO

Profesor-que me perdi el ocaso? no joven apenas es de mañana pero entre y siéntese que estamos en algo importante

Fin de la imaginación de vegeta

Vegeta mas tranquilo toca la puerta con seguridad y entra antes de esperar una respuesta pero…

Vegeta-con permi….-zaaz un fuerte ruido le hace borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y mirar a su nuevo profesor,un hombre joven ,alto,bien vestido,con un traje negro y las mangas dobladas hasta la mitad del brazo,camisa blanca sin ser demasiado formal,ojos negros y cabello alborotado del mismo color mirando molesto mientras daba un fuerte golpe al pizarrón-vegeta pensaba-¿Quién carajo es este?! Donde esta el viejo sordo y fácil de controlar?! , este en cambio nisiquiera parece maestro! Parece un tarado mas! Es demasiado joven y amargado

¿?-se puede saber ¿Quién le dijo que podía entrar a mi clase?

Vegeta-lo siento profesor…..no fue mi…

Goku-profesor goku para ti joven…..

Vegeta-vegeta saiyan profesor

Goku-señor saiyan ¿es acaso un estudiante?

Vegeta-si…..-(pensando):no soy el conserje…..OVBIO SOY UN ESTUDIANTE ESTUPIDO!-la respuesta entrecortada de vegeta no le fue suficiente al profesor-goku-sensei

Goku-pues sepase que cada minuto de retraso es un valioso minuto de clase perdido su mama no le enseño a no llegar tarde-dijo con ojos desafiantes

Vegeta-pero es que yo….

Goku-NO DE EXCUSAS!NO ADMITO IRREVERENTES EN ESTA CLASE,VALLA A DAR CINCO VUELTAS A LA CANCHA DE FUTBOL SI QUIERE ENTRAR-dijo señalando la salida y pensó-esto le enseñara a no perder mi tiempo y el de los demas

Vegeta-lo siento mucho profesor no se volverá ha repetir-al irse empezó a pensar-maldito bastardo no empezó a darme clases y ya lo odio

Saliendo furioso tenia ganas de darle unas cuantas verdades a ese profesor pero se contuvo y para si mismo pensó-cinco vueltas nada mas,si cree que eso es un castigo no tiene idea idiota profesor si cree que mucho por ser mayor ¡¿y eso que?! De seguro es uno de esos idiotas que no pasan el examen de admisión y terminan asiéndole la vida miserable a los demás por que la suya lo es…ya me las pagara-cuando termino las vueltas volvió al salón , toco esperando respuesra

Goku-pase-pensando-vaya eso fue rápido…espero que no crea que me engaña,por hoy lo dejare pasar

Vegeta-coon permiso-lo detesto con toda mi alma

Goku-adelante-dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia y volviendo a escribir cosas en el pizarrón mientras vegeta buscaba un asiento libre al fondo del salón para estar lejos de su odioso profesor hasta que encontró uno al lado de un chico parecido al profesor solo que este era mas moreno

Vegeta-disculpa ,puedo?

El chico le sedio el asiento

Vegeta-mucho gusto mi nombre es vegeta saiyan y el tuyo

¿?-turles murokawa un gusto

goku-señor saiyan por favor deje las presentaciones para el receso quiere-pensando-que irritante es este chico

Vegeta y Turles-lo sentimos profesor(pensamiento de vegeta:bastardo malparido)(pensamiento de turles:malnacido hijo de 'censurado´)

Goku-estos son los libros necesarios para esta clase para los que no están enterados,este mes es de pruebas,cada dia trabajaremos diferentes cosas y les aseguro que hare pruebas cada mes para saber si han aprendido lo que enseño ñes guste o no porque el que viene a perder mi tiempo puede irse por esa mismísima puerta y no volver a mostrar su horrible cara por aquí-dijo serio mirando a los ojos de cada estudiante,vegeta aprovecho para mirar a su grupo de compañeros y escucho a un grupo de chicas suspirar por el profesor

Vegeta-pensando-que le encuentran atractivo a un hombre tan exasperante

Y lo digo por usted saiyan hágame el favor de abrocharse la camisa y arreglarse el cabelloya que esa no es imagen para un alumno de su edad-pensando-si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría bien murto por culpa de ese niño pero tengo que hacer valer mi autoridad-dijo sacando de quicio a vegeta

Vegeta-bueno profesor tampoco es muy buena su imagen,con el cabello mas alborotado que cualquiera no da impresión de ser profesor-dijo manteniéndose calmado,era muy orgulloso y no dejaría a nadie insultarle,ni aunque se tratara del maestro

Se miraron retadoramente por unos segundos hasta que sono el timbre para salir al receso

Goku-todos pueden retirarse-todos se iban,vegeta trato de salir en silencio pero….

menos usted saiyan-vegeta pensó.que fastidioso no le basto con insultarme en clase y ahora me hace perder el receso que molesto

Vegeta-pero no me quiero perder el receso…..

Goku-Descuide solo será un momento-vegeta se sento-por que no se da de baja en mi clase

Vegeta-¿Que?

Goku-esta mas que claro que yo no le agrado y usted tampoco me respeta y si no me respeta como va a aprender ha si que le doi la oportunidad de hacernos un favor a los 2

Vegeta-no puedo hacer eso estoy becado….si falto o me doy de baja no seria una opción-pensando-mi madre se desilusionaría mucho… maldito orgullo el mio

Goku-me sorprende que alguien tan irrespetuoso este becado,bueno eso significa que estamos condenados a tolerarnos no es asi-vegeta lo mira confundido-no me mire asi usted sabe quue no le caigo muy bien que digamos

Vegeta-pues yo no parezco simpatizarle profesor

Goku-no es mi deber caerle bien a mis alumnos pero la cosa es respeto el cual usted no tiene-pensando-y yo que pensé que ser maestro era aburrido

Vegeta-bueno no es una clase muy difícil y cualquiera podría aprender historia

Goku-oh que interesante y digame que sabe de historia

Vegeta-no mucho pero…..

Goku-no sabe mucho pero aun asi se atreve a desafiarme, para la próxima asegurese de tener un buen argumento antes de hablar

Vegeta-bueno no es que quiera terminar como un odioso maestro de historia…sin ofender maestro

Goku-ah, ahora ya entiendo todo¿cree que porque luzco joven es lo único que hago con mi vida?pues esto solo demuestra su poca madurez y espero que con el tiempo aprenda a no juzgar a un libro por su portada pero de todas formas mi vida fuera del salón no le incumbe asi que no quite sus ideas sobre mi de su cabeza por que me importa muy poco lo que piense,bueno ya no lo sigo distrayendo por favor retirese y espero verlo mañana

Vegeta-jurelo…maestro-y con los puños cerrados se fue al patio

Como le ira a vegeta con el siguiente profesor ,se hara amigo de turles ,lean y descúbranlo

FIN

Bueno creo que el cap me a quedado muy corto pero bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap de MI MAESTRO MI AMANTE(Yo:robe el titulo de otro fic perdón)(Interior:ladron)

NOS VEMOSS BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡


	2. Chapter 2:maestros y mis nuevos amigos

Yo:BUENO MI QUERIDOS TELEVIDENTES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL 2 CAP DE MI MAESTRO MI AMANTE Y ESTA VEZ NO LO HARE TAN CORTO COMO EL ANTERIOR PERO AQUÍ APARECERA UN PERSONAJE MUY DESEADO POR MI Y PARA QUE QUEDE CLARO EN ESTE CAP CUANDO MENCIONEN A PICCOLO LA PALABRA PICCOLO SERA EL APELLIDO ENTENDIDO POR QUE NI QUE HUBIERA UN ALUMNO ALIEN DE COLOR VERDE EN LA CLASE PERO BUENO AQUÍ EL FIC DISFRUTENLO Y DEJEN REVIEW O COMO SEA QUE SE ESCRIBA POR QUE SI NO LO HACEN HIRE A SUS CASAS SE DONDE VIVEN JAJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJAJJJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJJAJJAJAJJJJAJAJAJJAJJAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJJ

Interno:en primera porque televidentes si esto es un fic no un programa y en segunda me das miedo

Yo:tarado somos la misma persona

Interno:entonces yo me doy miedo

Yo:bueno como sea con el fic

Cap 2:los profesores y mis nuevos amigos

Vegeta-agradesco a dios que la clase de historia termino

Turles-digo lo mismo

Vegeta-sabes algo , me agradas no pareces ser un arrogante u odioso chico presumido como algunos que vi en clase

Turles-gracias,yo pensaba lo mismo de ti pero ahora que te veo mejor entiendo que no es asi

Vegeta-bueno las apariencias engañan

Turles-supongo

Vegeta-yo solo espero que los demás profesores sean un poco mas amigables que nuestro querido profesor de zatanis…. Quiero decir historia

Turles-ojala sea asi porque de otro modo me tiro por la ventana del salón

Vegeta-y mas encima el profesor me llama para puras estupideces haciéndome perder el valioso receso que ahora parece el lugar mas sagrado de mi mundo jajjajaja

Turles-jajajajjajajajjajaj si y aparte que ya tenemos el anticristo de la clase llamado mensoku jjajajajajaj

Vegeta-jajajajajjajajaj

Y de repente aparece la persona menos indicada del momento detrás de vegeta y turles el cual pasa sus brazos alrededor de los cuellos de estos

Goku-si que gracioso jajajajjajajajja-risa sarcástica

En ese momento turles y vegeta se quedaron petrificados tan solo sentir la voz de su profesor

Goku-ese comentario fue tan gracioso que de premio los dos se quedaran después de clases ha ayudar en el papeleo de hoy entendido y si no van mañana les ira mucho peor okay

Ambos asintieron y goku se retiro con una sonrisa muy bien fingida como si nada hubiera pasado dejando a los dos alumnos maldiciendolo e insultándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello

Vegeta-condenado sea ese maldito goku

Turles-nuestro primer dia y tenemos que quedarnos hasta tarde fabuloso-dijo

Vegeta-buenode verdad que eres simpático-dijo sonriendo haciendo que turles se ruborizada debido a que era la primera vez en el dia que lo veía sonreir

Turles-gra-gracias Vegeta-regresando a la realidad

Vegeta y turles-oye me preguntaba si quisieras ser mi amigo-dijieron al unisono solo que turles sonaba mas nervioso

Vegeta y turles -claro-dijieron otra vez al unisono

Vegeta y turles-muy bien hay que dejar de hacer eso-dijieron dándoles miedo de que hablaban al mismo tiempo hasta que alguien se les acerco

¿?:veo que ya has hecho un nuevo amigo Turles-menciono un chico delante de ellos ,era guapo de cabello muy largo con ojos negros unos centímetros mas alto que turles

Turles-ha eres tu Broly

Broly-quien mas tonto

Vegeta-lo conoces

Turles-si el es-fue interrumpido por broly

Broly-mi nombre es Broly Dinamique un placer conocerte señor?

Vegeta-Vegeta Saiyan el placer es todo mio-dijo sonriendo de nuevo haciendo que tanto broly como turles se ruborizaron,segundos después toco el timbre

Los tres sacaron sus respectivos horarios

Turles-bueno que tortura les toca a ustedes porque a mi matemática-con cara de indigestion

Vegeta-lenguaje-dijo todo deprimido

Broly-que todas las materias son malas para ustedes-ambos asienten con cara de depresión-bueno a mi me toca ciencia naturales-dice con una gotita al estilo anime

Turles-genial un incendio en el colegio yupi-dice celebrando

Broly-jaja que gracioso-sarcasmo

Turles-bueno nos vemos-se va corriendo

Broly-hasta pronto vegeta-se va

Vegeta-si adiós-(pensando)ojala que lo que dijo turles se verdad porque si no es asi espero que el maestro sea un poco mas amable que el anterior-penso para sus adentros u partio a su clase

Cuando llego busco un asiento vacio y vio una mesa vacia , se sento y saco sus respectivos útiles para la clase

¿?:oye me podría sentar junto a ti-dijo un chico de la misma estatura de vegeta , tenia el cabello negro corto alborotado , era delgado con una cara muy inocente y linda que derretiría a cualquiera con ojos negros y era un poco muculoso de piel blanca como la nieve

Vegeta-por supuesto-dijo vegeta de lo mas normal

¿?:gracias mucho gusto mi nombre es gohan nanami

Vegeta-el mio vegeta saiyan-por un momento vegeta quedo hecho de piedra-nanami , no me digas que el profe de histori es-imterrumpido

Gohan-es mi papa-dijo gohan de lo mas normal

Vegeta quedo boquiabierto , como es que ese lindo e inocente niño era hijo de ese cascarrabias enojon e irritante sin una pica de bondad(Yo:verán el gohan de este fic es el de la saga cell con su pelo corto y todo)

Gohan-dejame adivinar,te preguntas como es que yo soy tan diferente a mi papa no es asi

Vegeta-si es que tu te ves tranquilo todo lo contrario a tu enojon padre-seguia estupefacto

Gohan-de hecho el es muy amoroso conmigo solo que aquí tiene la faceta de ser estricto y mandon

Vegeta-y con tu madre es igual o la trata como aquí

Gohan-no veras mi madre muria al traerme al mundo

Vegeta-a yo lo siento no sabia-interrumpido

Gohan-no te preocupes

Vegeta-bueno gohan deberías tener cuidado puesto que varios niños te están mirando y no se sabe si alguno es un depravado

Gohan-descuida puedo cuidarme yo solo

Vegeta-y no dudas de mi

Gohan-no

Vegeta-porque?

Gohan-porque se nota en tus ojos que no eres mala persona y por eso confio en ti-le muestra una sonrisa

Vegeta-ah

En ese momento llega el profesor ,era un hombre musculoso y delgado , alto y guapo de cabello lila largo con una cola de caballo corta y de piel morena

¿?:bueno clase todos por favor silencio-toda la clase se quedo en silencio pero algunas chicas y chicos miraban con corazones al profesor-bien ahora que todos se han callado primero lo primero bienvenidos sean todos a la orange star mi nombre es brief trunks y yo estare a cargo de las clases de lenguaje

Vegeta agradeció a los dioses que no fuera un profesor enfermo como goku

Trunks-escriban lo del pizarrón por favor

Después de mucho escribir y mucho suspiro por parte de las chicas termino la clase ,mientras todos ordenaban sus cosas para irse a sus casas ya que el primer dia salían antes los altavoces de la escuela sonaron

¿?:por favor se les solicita a todos lo alumnos de primer año que vayan al patio del instituto para una noticia de suma importancia-hablo una mujer

Vegeta con mucha pereza fue al patio como todos lo alumno pertenecientes al primer año y gohan iba al lado suyo

Gohan-que crees que digan

Vegeta-no lo se pero espero que sea rápido

Gohan-lo mismo digo

Al llegar vieron a los profesores , eso supuso vegeta cuando vio a trunks y goku junto a otras personas ,un señor alto de cabello castaño y piel morena paso adelante

¿?:agradezco a todos venir aquí ,yo soy el director de la orange star y mi nombre es Harima Piccolo un gusto conocerlos a todos , el motivo por el que los he reunido aquí fue para organizar los cursos y nombrar a sus respectivos profesores jefe asi que cuando mi asistente la señorita Amanda Sono(N°18)diga sus nombres formaran una fila , son cinco cursos y cuando todos ya sean seleccionados podrán retirarse a su casa y sin mas preámbulo me retiro

Después de mucho organizar los cinco cursos se calificaron por A°,B°,C°,D° y E°

A broly le toco en el A°,a gohan en el D°,a turles en el D° y a vegeta en el D° quedando de los cuatro solo broly en otro curso

Turles-que bien vegeta nos toco en el mismo curso yupi

Vegeta-si turles

Gohan-quien es el

Vegeta-ah lo olvidaba turles el es gohan un nuevo amigo que hice en la clase de lenguaje

Gohan-mucho gusto turles

Turles-el gusto es mio gohan

Amanda-bueno alumnos ahora indicare al profesor jefe de los cursos

-Curso A° el profesor Tenshinhan Morino

Un hombre calvo pero musculoso con una mirada alegre se acerco a su curso

-Curso B° el profesor Yamcha Higuro

Se acerco un hombre pelinegro con unas cicatrices en el rostro con buenos musculos y al parecer se veía en su rostro que tenia buen carácter

-Curso C° el profesor Uub majin(Yo:no se me ocurrio nada mas perdón)

Era moreno con un corte punk y ademas de que era un poco bajo pero aun asi tenia un cuerpo en forma ,el se acerco a su curso

Ya solo quedaban goku y trunks y vegeta rogaba que su profesor jefe no fuera goku

(pensamientos de vegeta:por lo que mas quieran que no sea goku por favor)

-Curso D° su profesor es-todos miraban expectantes rogando y temblando-Goku Nanami

Todos los alumnos dijieron nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo , otros caian desmayados , otros parecía que tenían un temblor humano de tanto temblar de miedo y el único que celebraba era gohan

Goku se acerco a su curso el cual se alejo rápidamente de el excepto gohan y vegeta el cual aunque estaba decepcionado del profesor que le toco no le tenia miedo

-Bu-bueno el curso E° tendrá como profesor a Trunks Brief

Cada profesor le repartio a su respectivo curso un nuevo horario aunque para goku fue mas difícil

-bueno con esto ya pueden retirarse-dijo amanda

Todos se iban pero cuando turles y vegeta se marchaban una mano en el hombro de cada uno los detuvo

Goku-no se les olvido su premio por ese fantástico comentario verdad

Vegeta y Turles-no profesor

Goke-entonces síganme-dijo totalmente frio

Vegeta y Turles lo siguieron , vegeta con pereza y turles con miedo

Que les esperara a estos dos jóvenes lean y descúbranlo

BUENO GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON EL CAP ANTERIOR Y ESTE NUEVO CAP QUE ME QUEDO LARGO COMOLO PROMETI BUENO SIGAN LEYENDO Y PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA SOLO TENGO 13 AÑOS YAAAAA NO ME JUSGUEN BUENO BYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Y COMENTEN


	3. Chapter 3:el infinito papeleo

BUENOS DIAS CABALLEROS Y CABALLERAS VIENVENIDOS AL ACTO DE MI MAESTRO MI AMANTE DONDE VEGETA Y TURLES TRAGICAMENTE QUEDARON DE VERSE CON SU MAESTRO PARA HACER EL ODIOSO PAPELEO Y HOY ABRA MASS DE UN BESO DE BOCA PERO DE QUIEN SERA LEAN Y DESCUBRANLO

Cap infinito papeleo y besos que quisiera olvidar

Goku-bueno vamos a mi oficina

Gohan-para que van a ir a tu oficina papa

Turles-¡¿PAPA?!-QUEDA EN SHOCK

Vegeta-si resulta que gohan es hijo de este imbeci…..-goku deprende un aura oscura-encantador profesor

Goku-ah que bueno que tienes esa imagen de mi , después de todo yo soy tan perfecto

Vegeta ,Gohan y Turles-en tus sueños

Goku-¡QUE DIJIERON!-mirando a turles y vegeta

Vegeta y Turles-nada profesor

Después de mucho caminar llegaron a la oficina donde se toparon con trunks

Goku-que pasa trunks

Trunks-numero 1:es el primer dia y ya estas torturando a estos pobres estudiantes y numero 2:solo venia a pedirte unos papeles

Goku-oye ellos se lo merecen estaban hablando mal de mi

Trunks-y quien no ,tu les gritas e insultas y quieres que no te traten mal

Goku-pero…

Vegeta-profesor no de excusas

Goku-¡¿Y A TI QUIEN TE PIDIO TU OPINION MOCOSO METICHE?!

Vegeta-¡ABUSADOR DE PACOTILLA!TE PONES A DECIR REGLAS ESTUPIDAS Y NISIQUIERA LAS CUMPLES

Goku-¡NO LE HABLES ASI A TU PROFESOR!

Vegeta-NO SE LE OLVIDE QUE USTED NO ES MI PROFESOR DESPUES DE LA ESCUELA

Goku-COMO TE ATREVEZ INFELIZ

Vegeta-¡CALLATE INSECTO!

Trunks-bueno yo tengo que trabajar y necesitare ayuda quien se ofrece-pensando-wow nunca vi a alguien que se atreviera a encarar a goku , este chico es muy interesante

Turles-yo…

Gohan-yoyoyoyoyoyo yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trunks-bueno ven gohan

Gohan-si

Turles-noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trunks-a ustedes dos escapen ahora yo me encargo de que goku no los mate mañana

Vegeta-enserio

Trunks-si

Turles-yupi

Goku-trunks no digas estupideces…..-turles sale corriendo-¡ESPERA!

Vegeta-esperame

Vegeta estaba apunto de correr pero goku lo sujeta de la mano y lo tira al suelo

Vegeta-ahhhhhh pero que demonios

Goku-tu no te escapas te quedas aquí

Vegeta-pero y turles

Goku-ya me encargare de el mañana

Alguien aparece en la espalda de vegeta

¿?:de quien te vas a encargar-dijo un hombre parecido a goku solo que este tiene el cabello largo hasta las rodillas

Vegeta-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-se asusta y se cae-pero quien eres tu-lo ve fijamente-dejame adivinar otro pariente de goku

¿?-guau se nota mucho el parecido-vegeta asiente-bueno que se la va a hacer , mi nombre es raditz nanami , un gusto conocerte encanto

Vegeta-¿en..encanto?-vegeta queda en shock

Raditz-si como lo oiste,eres toda una belleza para ser un alumno

Goku-raditz cuantas veces te he dicho que no hostigues a mis alumnos

Raditz-pero el mismo lo dijo,después de clase el no es tu alumno ni tu su profesor

Vegeta-pero eso no significa que tengas la libertad se hostigarme,en primera porque me dijiste encanto y segunda hace cuanto que nos estas escuchando

Raditz-hace mucho rato y déjame decirte que te admiro-vegeta miro confundido-ni yo me atrevo a encarar a goku de esa manera , me impresionas

Vegeta-gra…gracias supongo

Goku-bueno no estas aquí para socializar entra que hay mucho que hacer

Raditz-que amargado

Vegeta-digo lo mismo

Goku-bueno pasa-dice de mala gana

Vegeta-umph-entra y queda atonito-pero que es esto

Había montañas de papeles y papeles y mas papeles,casi llegaban al techo

Goku-es lo que tengo que hacer todos los días al terminar clase

Vegeta-wow-pensando-y yo que crei que ser maestro era fácil

Goku-pues te equivocaste

Vegeta-pense en voz alta

Goku-si,como sea te dire lo que tienes que hacer-sacando una carpeta-ve a dejarle esto al profesor yamcha ,el esta en el salón b

Vegeta-okey-sale corriendo y llega al salón b,al tocar la puerta se ve al profesor abrir-disculpe goku me pidió que le diera esto

Yamcha-a si,muchas gracias y que haces aquí después de clases

Vegeta-es que me ofreci a ayudar al profesor-pensando-si claro y goku es un santo , que mentiras las mias

Yamcha-te obligo no

Vegeta-si-pensando-es que acaso no se mentir

Yamcha-pero de todas formas gracias

Después de eso vegeta volvió al salón del profesor y no lo encontró ,pensó en irse pero no sabia el por que se quedo a esperar al profesor

Mientras tanto en el salón de trunks

Gohan-uf que bueno que se acabo,como le estará yendo a vegeta con mi papa-de repente unos brazos lo rodean por la cintura-trunks aquí no

Trunks-por favor déjame continuar con lo de la otra vez-mete su mano dentro de la camisa de gohan y empieza a pellizcarle los pezones haciéndolo gemir de placer y llenándolo de emociones indescriptibles

Gohan-ah….ah…ah-jadea al contacto con la piel de trunks-detente por fa…..ahhhhhhh-suelta un gemido excitando a trunks pero

Toc toc toc

Goku-oye trunks puedo pasar

Trunks suelta a gohan y este ultimo se arregla la camisa

Trunks-si pasa

Entra

Goku-solo quería decirle a gohan que cuando termine se valla ya que me tomara mas tiempo terminar mi trabajo

Trunks-espero que no le hagas nada inapropiado a vegeta

Goku-yo no soy raditz

Trunks-pero eres su hermano asi que debe estar en tus hormonas

Goku-Como sea

Gohan-papa nosotros ya terminamos

Goku-ah entones ya te vas

Gohan piensa por un segundo y trunks lo mira fijamente esperando su respuesta

Gohan-no,lo que pasa es que hay algunas cosas que no entiendo y quiero que trunks me explique como se hace

Goku-pero estudiaste mucho ,como es que te equivocaste

Gohan-oye papa nadie es perfecto y tu lo sabes

Goku-bueno supongo que tienes razón y por cierto tu sabes para que vino raditz , estaba ocupado viendo que vegeta no se escape y no me fije en el-se queda pensando-¡CARAJO OLVIDE A VEGETA, ESE MOCOSO NO SE VA A ESCAPAR!

Sale corriendo dejando a gohan y trunks solos , este ultimo cierra la puerta y le pone seguro

Trunks-me encanto tu respuesta,ahora deja que te enseñe

Gohan retrocede unos pasos hasta tocar el esritorio y trunks lo apolla en el escritorio y le susurra al oído

Trunks-te lo hare como nunca

Mientras tanto con goku

Goku caminaba por los pasillos un poco pensativo

Goku-pensando-de seguro ya se escapo,esto me pasa por descuidado,pero bueno debo admitir que si es un poco lindo-quedaen shock-¿pero que estoy pensando?no¿porque estoy pensando en vegeta?

Al llegar al salón no se escucha ruido alguno,entonces deduce que vegeta ya se fue y estaba en lo correcto,no hania nadie

Goku-ya me lo imaginaba

Vegeta-que te imaginabas

Goku-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..ah eras tu no me asustes asi-queda pensando-espera sigues aquí

Vegeta-no soy un fantasma ¡OVBIO ESTOY AQUÍ! ,porque lo preguntas

Goku-¿porque no te fuiste?¿porque te quédate?

Vegeta-por que tenia que ayudarte a hacer tu odioso papeleo ademas solo fui a la cafetería a comprar algo de comer ya que tengo mucha hambre ,también trajo algo para ti si quieres

Goku-no gracias ,no tengo hambre-el estomago de goku gruñe

Vegeta-no que no

Vegeta abre la bolsa y saca un emparedados que dejan a goku con la boca hecha baba

Vegeta-si quieres sírvete-dice comiendo un emparedado

Goku-gracias-queda pensando(Yo:wow si que piensa no es cierto)-dime porque

Vegeta-por que que?

Goku-por que te quedaste a ayudar y aparte me das esto

Vegeta-por que es mi castigo por hablar mal de usted y le doy esto por que al ver todo lo que tiene que hacer me doy cuenta de que siempre esta ocupado y supuse que o había comido nada por eso traje esto

Goku-pensando-hizo todo eso por mi a pesar de que lo trate horrible,ahora me siento culpable,espera,¿Qué estoy diciendo?tengo que hacer valer mi autoridad aunque esto que hizo por mi fue muy lindo

Vegeta-bueno profesor que mas hay que hacer

Goku-tu solo tendras que entregar unos cuantos papeles y ya esta

Después de comer goku le dio varias carpetas a vegeta que entrego por toda la escuela,el tiempo paso volando y estaba a punto de oscurecer

Goku-pensando-este papeleo parece no acabar nunca

Vegeta-profesor ya entregue todas las carpetas

Goku-bien gracias

Vegeta-quiere que lo ayude con el papeleo

Goku-¿enserio?

Vegeta-prefiero hacer eso a quedarme parado sin hacer nada

Entre goku y vegeta terminaron todas esas montañas de papeleo en un hora mas o menos

Vegeta-finalmente,uf estoy exausto

Goku-bueno ya puedes irte-vegeta asiente

Vegeta-hasta mañana profesor-estaba a punto de irse hasta que el profesor le sujeto el brazo

Vegeta-que pasa?

Goku-donde vives?

Vegeta-como a unos treinta minutos de aquí ¿Por qué?

Goku-es muy tarde para que un alumno ande solo en la calle

Vegeta-y

Goku-yo te llevo

Vegeta-que?

Goku-es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que hiciste por mi hoy solo esperame que ordeno mis cosas y vamos okey

Vegeta-okey pero me puedes soltar porfavor

Goku-ah claro

Después de ordenar sus cosas llevo a vegeta al estacionamiento y ambos se subieron al auto de goku,vegeta creyo que seria una chatarra como los autos de los profesores de la tele pero no fue asi,era un auto deportivo rojo Chevrolet

En el auto…

Goku-de verdad te agradezco la ayuda

Vegeta-es la tercera vez que lo repite-vegeta se quedo mirando por la ventana-¿y gohan?

Goku-descuida,estoy seguro que trunks lo acompaño a casa

Vegeta-usted le tiene mucha confianza a trunks verdad

Goku se molesto un poco debido a que vegeta llamaba a trunks por su nombre y a el lo trataba como 'usted´

Goku-pensando-espera ¿POR QUE ME MOLESTA ESO?

Vegeta-detengase aquí profesor

Goku observo la casa de vegeta,era igual de grande que la suya

Goku-espera vegeta

Vegeta-que pasa

Goku-podrias referirte a mi como goku y no como usted

Vegeta-ah muy bien,goku

Goku-bueno eso era todo adiós-vegeta cierra la puerta y goku se va un poco mas aliviado y vegeta entra a casa

Vegeta-mama ya estoy en casa

Velicia-vegeta por que llegaste tan tarde me estaba preocupando

Vegeta-ah es que estaba ayudando a un profesor

Velicia-pero al menos llama para estar tranquila

Vegeta-lo siento mama

Velicia-bueno cámbiate y date una ducha que la cena esta cervida

Vegeta-si mama

Mientras en casa de goku

Goku-gohan ya llegue

Gohan-hola papa-dice viendo tele pero lo curioso es que estaba parado y no sentado en el sofá

Goku-por que no te sientas

Gohan-ah es que…es que….haci estoy mas comodo

Goku-uhm bueno preparare la cena

Gohan-okey-pensando-no sospecha nada

FINNNNNNN

BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER Y MAÑANA JUEVES PUBLICO EL CUARTO CAP Y DEJEN REVIEW O COMO SEA QUE SE ESCRIBA BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	4. Chapter 4:por la escuela hay humillacion

BUENO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAP 4 Y EL MAS GRACIOSO ASTA AHORA Y VEGETA ESTARA KAWAI! BUENO CONEL CAP 4

Interno-que exagerado

Cap la escuela hay que humillarse

Muy temprano por la mañana todos los profesores se encontraban en la orange star por un llamado del director

Goku-que crees que querá el director

Trunks-no tengo la mas minima idea

Piccolo aparece junto con su secretaria

Harima-bueno estoy seguro que todos se preguntaran por que los he llamado aquí-todos lo miran expectantes-bueno la razón es que necesitamos mas fondos y les quería preguntar si ustedes tenían aluna idea de como conseguirlos

Todos se caen al estilo anime

Amanda-bueno alguna sugerencia

Uub-eh….que tal un cine y las películas lass dejamos a elección de los alumnos

Harima-alguna otra idea-todos quedaron en silencio

Amanda-de acuerdo,si no hay mas ideas haremos el cin…..

¿?-esperen-dice una mujer peliazul con el cabello corto y ojos azules

Amanda-que pasa bulma

Bulma-pues yo tengo una idea-todos la miran-que tal si hacemos un café cosplay

Todos-¿café cosplay?

Bulma-no me digan que no saben lo que es

Todos niegan con la cabeza

Bulma-bueno es un café donde los meseros y meseras se visten con trajes extravagantes por asi decirlo

Goku-y quienes serán los meseros

Bulma-pues los alumnos

Tien-pero de que curso

Bulma saca un frasco y empieza a escribir cosas en unos papeles y después los corta

Bulma-aquí están escritas las letras de cada curso,ahora revolveré los papeles y la letra de curso que saque serán los encargados del café , todos están de acuerdo

Todos asienten y bulma empieza a agitar el frasco,después de un rato mete su mano en el frasco y saca el papel y resulta ser

Bulma-bien el curso acargo del café cosplay orange star 2014 es-le pone drama al asunto

Goku-por el amor de dios ya dilo de una vez

Bulma-solo quería ponerle emoción pero bueno el curso es el….d,el curso d

Goku queda de piedra,tendrá que trabajar de mecero que humillación

Bulma-descuida goku , solo tus alumnos trabajaran,tu no

Goku-uf

Harima-bueno ya que esta decidido pueden retirarse

Goku-pero como haremos para conseguir los trajes

Bulma-de eso me encargo yo pero cuantos alumnos son

Goku-como 35

Bulma-entonces no hay problema,ahora vete a tu clase y asegúrate de que se presenten hoy en la noche

Goku-¡HOY!

Bulma-si,adiós

Goku-espe…..-era muy tarde ya se había ido

Goku se fue pensativo a su clase y pensaba como se los diría

Pensamientos de goku:

Goku-buenos días clase

Todos-buenos días profesor

Goku-clase que les parecería atender un café cosplay

Después de unos segundos de silencio todos se pusieron a gritar ,una se tiraban por la ventana y otros salían corriendo por la puerta gritando!ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fin de los pensamientos de goku

Goku-pensando-debere ponerle seguro a las ventanas

Cuando llego al salón se sorprendio de que todos los alumnos hubieran venido,hasta vegeta estaba hay

Goku-alumnos les tengo una noticia muy importante-todos lo miraron fijamente-que les parecería atender un café cosplay

Goku cierra los ojos esperando unos gritos desesperados pero no oye nada mas que un

¿ENSERIO?-dijieron todos al unisono

Goku-les gustaría?

Siiiiiiiiiii-docen todos

Goku sonríe

Goku-bueno vengan hoy como a las 19:30 para que alcancen a vestirse

Todos-si profesor

Las clases pasaron volando con todo eso del café y los de la cafetería se encargarian de los postres y demás,bulma de los trajes y los conserjes de ordenar la mesas y decoración

En la noche

Todos los alumnos del curso de goku se reunieron en la sala hasta que llegaron bulma y goku

Bulma-bien mis queridos alumnos antes de comenzar el café haremos un pequeño juego,he dejado tirados todos los trajes por toda la escuela y deberán buscar su respectivo traje y el que les toque les toca

Todos-¡QUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Bulma-solo les quedan 15 minutos comiencen-dispara al cielo y cae un pájaro lleno de sangre-si no parten les pasara lo mismo que ha el

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos salen corriendo

Bulma-bueno goku aquí esta el tuyo-le entrega una bolsa a goku

Goku-¿yo también debo disfrazarme?

Bulma-si,ahora pruébatelo para ver como te queda

Goku-que mala suerte

Goku pasa a los camerinos de hay cerca y cuando sale bulma queda impresionada

Goku llevaba un traje de león,este estaba compuesto por un disfraz de león del cuello para abajo con cremallera y una peluca de super saiyan 4 que se supone representaba la melena del leon,bulma se encargo de pintarle la nariz y darle uno colmillos y bigotes de gato falsos ademas de unas orejas y la cola y unos zapatos de super saiyan 4,en otras palabras era un ssj4 solo que los pantalones y la camiseta eran de café claro

Bulma-te ves tan kawai

Goku-no molestes

Mientras que con turles

Ya se estaban llevando los disfraces de los lugares fáciles y turles seguía buscando hasta que vio algo escondido detrás de un retrete y resulto ser un traje

Turles-pensando-esa bulma se atrevio a entrar aquí

Cuando saco el traje de la bolsa resulto ser….

Con gohan

El pobre muchacho estaba perdido buscando su traje cuando de pronto unas manos tapan su rostro

Gohan-ahora no trunks que estoy ocupado

Trunks-lo adivinaste a la primera-dijo trunks destapandole los ojos-por cierto no busques mas

Gohan-que

Trunks-encontre esto de camino para aca-le da a gohan una bolsa

Gohan-gracias salvaste mi vida

Gohan al abrirlo y ver el traje quedo de piedra

Con vegeta

Vegeta estaba desesperado y mas cuando bulma dijo por el altavoz que solo quedaban 2 minutos y el todavía no había conseguido su traje , decidio subir al segundo piso aver si encontraba algo pero nada hasta que vio algo en el tejado del segundo piso de al frente y pensó

Vegeta-pensando-esa mujer es una demente

Con mucho miedo vegeta subio a los barrotes del segundo piso donde un paso en falso es una muerte segura ya que por un lado estaba el piso y por el otro lado el suelo dos pisos mas abajo,vegeta salto hacia el tejado pero no del todo bien pero logro agarrar la bolsa pero lamentablemente su otra mano rezbalo y cayo del segundo piso

Vegeta-pensando-nooooo por que pasa esto demonios

Vegeta estaba esperando la dolorosa caída pero en vez de eso sintió unos brazos fuertes sujetarlo,cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendio de encontrar con ellos nada mas ni nada menos que un hombre de pelo largo y nariz pintada

¿?-estas bien vegeta-pregunto el hombre

Vegeta-lo conozco

¿?-enserio no me reconoces

Vegeta negó con la cabeza

¿?-pero si solo ayer comimos juntos

Vegeta-que,un momento,goku

Goku-y a quien esperabas ,pero bueno ahora:!POR QUE MIERDA HICISTE UNA ESTUPIDES TAN GRANDE Y PELIGROSA COMO ESTA,ERES UN GRANDISIMO IMBECIL!

Vegeta-¡LO HICE PARA CONSEGUIR EL TRAJE ESTUPIDO ,IMBECIL,TARADO,LINDO Y ENFERMO PROFESOR DE PACOTILLA!

Goku-PUES TU….¿me dijiste lindo?

Vegeta-'¿Qué? Yo…no se de que hablas

Vegeta tenia un leve sonrojo,se veía tan lindo que a goku se le paro su miembro y en un intento de ocultarlo se tiro al suelo diciendo que se cayo

Vegeta-oye una pregunta,¿por que tienes la nariz pintada y pareces hipi?

A goku se le noto ua venita

Goku-¡BULMA ME OBLIGO A PONERME ESTO OKEY!

Vegeta-ya pero no grites que casi me dejas sordo-goku lo miro un momento-podrias bajarme

Goku se dio cuenta de que todavía no lo soltaba y se altero y boto a vegeta el cual se quejo del dolor

Goku-ah lo siento vegeta

Vegeta-no te preocupes,después de todo por culpa de esta escuela me humillo dia a dia pero bueno voy a ver mi traje-al abrirlo queda sin palabras

Turles,Gohan y Vegeta-¡¿TENDRE QUE USAR ESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!

FIN

BUENOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ EL CAP 5 Y SORRY POR LA TARDANZA PERO LA CONDENADA ESCUELA ME TIENE MUERTO PERO ESPERO DEJEN REVIEW Y POR FAVOR ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAP QUE PONGO SUDOR Y SANGRE EN CADA CAP QUE ESCRIBO PERO BUENO BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	5. Chapter nfesiones

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP 5 Y EN ESTE CAPITULO Y QUIERO DECIRLES QUE HOY SUCEDERA UN SUCESO INESPERADO QUE ESTOY SEGUR OLES GUSTARA PERO BUENO ACA EL CAP 5 DESFRUTEN Y DEJEN REVIEW

Cap

Turles-este disfraz es totalmente humillante-no le quedo de otra que ponérselo y digamos que no estaba para nada contento:su disfraz consistía en unas orejas de conejo ,dientes de conejo y un traje banclo con colita esponjosa incluida todo de blanco-te odio bulma

Con gohan y trunks

Trunks-vamos muéstramelo, te juro que no te hare nada

Gohan-lo prometes

Trunks-jamas te mentiría amor

Gohan-bueno pero no te rias-gohan sale del camerino con un traje tan adorable que hasta sasuke se sonroja:gohan tenia unos colmillos y orejas de perro ,tenia unos guantes sin dedos con unas largas garras,un traje color plomo claro y una peluda colita,a trunks le comenzo a sangrar la nariz

Gohan-trunks te sangra la nariz estas bien

Trunks-ha sisi-pensando-dios se ve tan lindo y justo estamos en…en los camerinos solos,resiste la necesidad de entrar en el,resiste resiste-gohan se acerca y le toma la frente diciéndole que no tiene fiebre y trunks piensa-perdona goku pero dejo mi esencia en tu hijo

Trunks comienza a besar a gohan,literalmente devorando sus labios de una forma tan apasionada que a gohan no le dio otra opción mas que corresponder ,poco a poco trunks le quitaba el traje a gohan y este le golpeo la mano

Gohanlo siento pero me costo mucho ponerme este trajeyno quiero sacármelo hasta que todo esto termine

Trunks-ah perdóname pero te advierto que te mantegas alejado de mi mientras llevas eso por que si no te dolerá mucho el trasero mañana

Gohan-lo tendre en consideración

Mientras con vegeta

Vegeta-no puede ser-dijo viendo el traje

Goku-apresurate que ya empezamos el café

Vegeta-esto es humillante no voy a salir de aquí,prefiero morir a que me vean asi

Goku-vegeta no me obliges a sacarte a la fuerza porque no te gustara el resultado

Vegeta-que miedo-sarcasmo

Goku-no me provoques

Vegeta-estoy aterrado-que sarcástico

Goku-tu lo pediste

Goku de una patada rompe la puerta del camerino haciendo una enorme bola de humo y vegeta queda boquiabierto

Vegeta-wou que fuerza

Goku-vegeta,aunque sea profesor no significa que no tenga fuerza o un buen auto

Vegeta-que pero como

Goku-lo vi todo en tu mirada pero no veo entre tanto polvo

Después de mucho soplar el humo se desvanecio dejando claro la imagen de vegeta y goku se ruborizo como nunca creyo haberlo hecho:vegeta tenia una peluca de ssj4 con botas de saiyan,colmillitos mas pequeños en comparacion a los otros,una linda colita un poco mas larga que la de el,unos jeans y camisón de color parecido al que llevaba goku solo que mas claro

En ese momento vegeta ,turles y gohan pensaron-¡¿Por qué CARAJO ME TOCO VESTIRME DE UN ANIMAL VIOLABLE!?

Vegeta-no te burles….goku-sensei-tenia un rubor en las mejillas y llamo sensei con tanta incencia que estaba a punto de explotar

Goku-pensando-demonios debo contenerme,el es un alumno y esto seria totalmente inapropiado,pero se ve tan condenadamente lindo-se muerde los labios

De repente vegeta sintió comezón en la nariz y se paso la mano como un gatito,esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

Goku-pensando-perdoname dios santo por lo que voy a hacer

Goku respiro hondo y tomo a vegeta del brazo y lo llevo a la fuerza al camerino de al lado y lo sento en la banca del camerino

Vegeta-oye porque hisciste eso me dolio-se sobaba el brazo en señal de dolor

Goku-lo siento

Vegeta-porque me tiraste aqui

Goku-antes que nada te quería preguntar por que te quedaste e incluso compraste comida para mi cuando yo te trate horrible-decia con brillo en sus ojos

Vegeta-miro a otro lado-ya se lo dije,me quede por que hable mal de usted y ese fue mi castigo

Goku-¡NO ME MIENTAS!-grita poniéndole pestillo a la habitación para que nadie molestara ya que tenia que tener total siencio para concentrase en lo que hacia-quiero que me digas la verdad de porque te quedaste

Vegeta-po….por….porque-entrecortadamente

Goku-¡PORQUE!

Vegeta-¡NO LO SE!-decia mirando al suelo-estas contento,hay tienes tu respuesta,no tengo idea del por que me quede ,aunque me trataste horrible me quede y no se la razón

Goku-quieres que te diga la razón-vegeta asiente-puede…que…..tu….si….sie…..sient….sientas algo por mi

Vegeta-puede ser que si-respondio serando los ojos pero los a de abrió golpe al darse cuenta de lo que dijo su profesor-no espero yo no qui…..

Un dedo de la mano de goku se puso en su boca

Goku-solo eso necesitaba escuchar-despues de decir esto acerco su rostro peligrosamente al de vegeta-ahora que se lo que sientes estoy mas tranquilo-goku junto sus labios con los de vegeta

Vegeta por su parte estaba con los ojos de plato,¿porque estaba en una habitación con seguro con su maestro el cual estaba besando?no sabia porque pero los labios de goku eran dulces con aroma a menta y sin ninguna razón lógica le correspondio abrazandose al cuello de goku preguntándose si de verdad le gustaba su maestro,goku al saber que vegeta le correspondia se puso de lo mas contento y por instinto puso sus manos en la cintura de vegeta,todo era color de rosa hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente haciendo que goku se separara de los suaves labios de vegeta

Vegeta-¿Qué es lo que acabamos de hacer?-todavia no salía del trance

Goku-algo que me gustaría repetir-dijo abrazandoce a vegeta-es bueno saber que me correspondes y ademas tienes unos labios extremadamente suaves

Vegeta-que-pensando-que tengo labios suaves-su cara se volvió un tomate de lo roja que estaba

Goku-te sonrojas muy fácil

Vegeta-de-de verdad te gusto?

Goku-tu no me gustas,me encantas-vegeta se sonrojo-y dime,¿yo te gusto?

Vegeta-claro que no me gustas-dijo volteándose para no ver a goku

Goku-¿te encanto?

Vegeta-no

Goku-¿te maravillo?

Vegeta-no

Goku-¿entonces?

Vegeta-yo te….. …..

Goku-¿Qué?

Vegeta-yo te…..

Goku-dilo de una vez

Vegeta-¿YO TE AMO?-grito a mas no poder

Goku se sorprendio de la respuesta de vegeta y vegeta avergonzado de lo que dijo trato de salir corriendo pero goku lo levanto al estilo novia y le empezó a morder el cuello

Vegeta-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..deten….te aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-gemia desesperado por las mordidas que le estaba dando goku,aunque fueran suaves el tenia los colmillos y hacia que doliera un poco pero finalmente goku paro

Goku-esto hara saber a todos que ya tienes dueño

Vegeta-que-entonces vio un chupon en su cuello-por que hiciste eso

Goku-porque tu atenderas el café y habrá muchos chicos y por si no lo sabias mas de media ciudad es homosexual

Vegeta miraba sin entender hasta que

Vegeta-entonces estas celoso-pregunta inocente

Goku toma a vegeta de los hombros y lo acorrala con la puerta

Goku-por supuesto que estoy celoso-lo besa y muerde su labio haciendo que vegeta abra la boca y goku aprovecha para meter su lengua en la cavidad bocal de SU vegeta hasta que el maldito aire faltaba y gok urompio el beso

Goku-te amo

Vegeta-yo también

FIIIIIIN

BUENO AMIGOS ACA EL CAP 5 Y EL MAS CORTO QUE HE HECHO NO CREEN PERO FINALMENTE SE CONFESARON PERO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP APARECERA ALGUIEN QUE GOKU ODIARA MAS QUE A FREEZER Y LOS CELOS SALDRAN AL AIRE PERO NO SOLO DE GOKU BUENO ME DESPIDO BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	6. Chapter 6:el sexy culo de vegeta

HOLI MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES Y AGRADEZCO MUCHO A jesever POR QUE ME INSPIRO A SEGUIR CON ESTE FIC Y A SUS REVIEW ESTE CAP SERA LARGO PERO ENTRETE ASIQUE PERDONENME POR NO SEGUIR CON ESTE FIC PERO BUENO AQUÍ EL CAP 6 DISFRUTENLO

Cap 6:el sexy culo de vegeta y el pintball de la muerte

Vegeta-esto es vergonzoso

Goku-oh vamos ,piensa que es para el colegio

Vegeta-con mas razón no quiero hacerlo

Goku-enserio-le muestra una carita de cachorro que ni el se la cree

Vegeta-uhmmm…..maldito sea tu poder de convencimiento –hace un puchero de lo mas adorable

Goku-que lindo te ves cuando te enojas amorcito

Vegeta-no me llames así

Goku-oh vamos mi pastelito

Vegeta-¡PARA YA!

Goku-por que mi tierna florecilla

Vegeta-¡VOY A MATARTE!

Goku-amarte,si eso me gustaría

Vegeta-te odio

Goku-me amas que lindo

Vegeta-sisi como digas

Goku abraza a vegeta por la espalda

Goku-no te pongas asi-goku mira el cuello de vegeta-o quieres que te deje mi marca de nuevo

Vegeta-no no no no no y noooooooooooo ya me duele mucho la mordida y aparte tenias los dientes falsos

De tanto charlar llegaron al lugar del café,todo estaba decorado y ya llegaban los clientes

Bulma-hasta que te dignas a llegar goku ¿Por qué tardaste?

Goku-porque ayude a este a conseguir su traje

Raditz-que malhumorado

Goku-y tu que haces aquí

Raditz-pues vine a disfrutar del café y….-mira a vegeta y saca su celular-¡TAN…KAWAIIIIIIII!-comienza a sacarle fotos a vegeta-las subiré y las usare como fondos de pantalla

Vegeta-no te atrevas-trata de quitarle el celular pero fracasa-maldita mi estatura y por cierto bulma

Bulma-que quieres

Vegeta-¡MUJER MALDITA POR TU CULPA CASI MUERO ESTAS MAS QUE LOCA LOQUISIMA!

Bulma-porque dices eso

Vegeta-por colocar este disfraz en el tejado de la escuela

Bulma-ahora que lo mencionas ese disfraz no es mio

Vegeta-que

Bulma-solo tenia un disfraz de león y era para goku

Vegeta-pero entonces,¿Cómo llego este disfraz al tejado?

Raditz-quien sabe pero por lo menos ya tienes disfraz cierto

Vegeta-supongo que tienes razón

Raditz se queda mirando a vegeta de la cintura para abajo

Raditz-oye vegeta

Vegeta-que

Raditz-nunca me fije que tenias un lindo culito

Vegeta-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A goku se le nota una venita en la frente

Raditz-si te hacen el amor seras de culo estrechito

De una sola patada vegeta le rompe la cara a raditz

Vegeta-pervertido

Raditz-guau para ser tan lindo pateas duro

Vegeta-no me subestimes

Raditz-bueno me retiro al baño para mojarme la cara y esperar a que se me pase el dolor

Raditz se fue al baño y cuando llego se puso a reir

Raditz-perfecto no puedo reirme sin que me duela la cara

Mientras tanto en el café

Vegeta-aparte de usar esta ridicules tengo que ponerme delantal

Goku-no seas enojon y pontelo

Vegeta-no

Goku-si no lo haces ya veras lo que te hago

Bulma y vegeta-y que haras ajjajajajajajja-goku de un golpe rompe la pared en la que estaba apollado

Goku-decias vegeta

Vegeta-que ahora mismo me pongo el delantal

Goku-bien

Después de eso vegeta se puso a atender a los clientes y algunos no paraban de verle el culo y eso hacia que goku ardiera de furia hasta que vegeta divizo a un conejo gigante

Vegeta-turles

Turles-eh quien eres

Vegeta-tu mama a quien esperabas SOY VEGETA

Turles-ah vegeta te vez tan…tan jejjeje JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJJAAJAJ-vegeta intenta darle un puñetazo pero turles lo esquiva y le hace una trancaida haciéndolo caer en sus brazos-que pasa el león de sexy culo no le puede ganar a un conejito

Vegeta-tu hijo de ´´censurado"

Goku por su parte se fue afuera a romper los basureros y no golpear a turles

Goku-pensamientos-por que vegeta es tan endemoniadamente lindo,todos esos pervertido me lo quieren quitar y recién comenzamos una relación aunque no estoy seguro de que podamos llamar relación a esto maldición estoy ardiendo de celos-mientras seguía destruyendo las paredes(YO:wow que fuerza)

Vegeta-te romperas las manos

Goku-no importa vege…..-para en seco- que haces aquí no deberías estar atendiendo a los clientes y a turles

Vegeta-es mi descanso

Goku-como vuela el tiempo

Vegeta-solo cuando destruyes muros

Goku-hace cuanto que estas viendo

Vegeta-un rato pero porque te pones asi

Goku-no lo sabes

Vegeta-no tengo la mas minima idea

Goku-te han dicho que eres muy lento

Vegeta-mi mama lo dice todo el tiempo

Goku-ya veo porque

Vegeta-pero eso no responde a mi pregunta-se acerca a goku y este se sonroja-oye estas bien estas ardiendo no tienes fiebre

Goku-pensando-es lindo pero muy lento-si estoy bien

Se escuha la voz de bulma gritar muy fuerte

Bulma-¡ATENCION MIS QUERIDOS CLIENTES COMO MUESTRA DE AGRADECIMIENTO POR VENIR A NUESTRO HUMILDE CAFÉ LES DAREMOS UN ESPECTACULO VIOLENTO Y AGRESIVO DONDE NUESTROS MAIDS TENDRAN QUE LUCHAR ENTRE ELLO CON PISTOLAS DE JUGUETE Y HARAN EQUIPOS PARA VER QUIEN ES EL MAS FUERTE!-Todos los clientes gritaban emocionados-¡A ESTO SE LE LLAMA EL PINTBALL DE LA MUERTE!

Vegeta-el pintball de la muerte?-TAN TAN TAN

Goku-el pintball de la muerte?-TAN TAN TAN

Turles-el pintballl de la muerte?-TAN TAN TAN

Trunk y gohan recién habían llegado

Trunks- el pintball de la muerte?-TAN TAN TAN

Gohan- el pintball de la muerte?-TAN TAN TAN

Bulma-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EL PINTBALL DE LA MUERTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡por favor a todos los alumnos que vengan al patio dondes e realizara el evento y apresúrense que solo hay puestos limitados-nadie se mueve-el que va no tendrá que atender a los clientes-en ese momento todos los alumnos incluyendo a nuestros tres animalitos violables corrieron hacia el patio

Goku miro a trunks y fue a hablar con el

Goku-oye trunks quieres ir a jugar de seguro nos dejan

Trunks-bueno

En el patio

Nuestros tres amigos habían llegado de los primeros y de pura suerte los profes también,en el patio habían varios sacos de papas tirados

Bulma-bueno alumnos miren atrás-todos miran atrás y vueron que los que llegaron tarde estaba detrás de la puerta y entre ellos raditz y todos estaban pidiendo ayuda y detrás aparencen clientes con la nariz sangrando y se llevan a todos al estilo walking dead y las manos de raditz resbalan por el vidrio-que tétrico fue eso pero bueno a todos los que se encuentran aquí haremos lo mismo que hicimos para conseguir los trajes pero la diferencia es que son las armas de pintura tienen 10 minutos para buscar su armamento y como el patio es del tamaño del etadio será muy difícil conseguirlo ademas de que pueden estar dentro de las salas asique comiencen

Todos salen corriendo pero bulma agarra a goku y trunks

Bulma-que bueno que vinieron pero no participaran aun

Goku y trunks-porque

Bulma-por algo jejejejejeje jajajajajajajajajajajajajaj AJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAAJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-RIE COMO LOCA

Goku-hay caramba me estas asustando

Bulma-mientras mis escla…quiero decir mis maids están ocupados nosotros elegiremos nuestro poprio armamento a gusto y se arrepentirán de haber nacido uahjajajajjajajajajjajajajjajajjajajjajaj

FIN

COMO TERMINARA ESTO

QUE MAS SE LE OCURRIRA A BULMA

SOBREVIVIRA RADITZ

SE LE COBRARAN LA MURALLAS ROTAS A GOKU XD

Y NO SE PREOCUPEN CERCA DEL CAP 13 O 14 HABRA LEMON Y COMO BONIFICACION POR EL REVIEW DEL CAP DE HOY Y EL PRIMER REVIEW DE LA HISTORIA LES DARE LOS AVANCES DEL CAP 7

AVANCES

Guerra total ¡¿ukes vs semes?!

Vegeta-mueran

Trunks-no lo permitiré

Gohan-ni lo pienses

Raditz-pensando-bien es mi oportunidad MUERAN

Fin avance

BUENO EL CAP DE MAÑANA VA ESTAR ENTRETE BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	7. Chapter erra total !¿ukes vs semes!

HOla mis queridos lectores aca el cap 7

V:finalmente encontre esta porqueria de armamento ,pero...esto es una pistola de idiota se confundio esto es paintball no pintball ajjajajjajajajajja

mientras que con gohan

GH:que molesto es este traje apenas y puedo moverme sin que me de picazon,como es que vegeta esta tan comodo,hablando de vegeta estoy muy contento de que el sea mi nueva mama jeje

flash back

gohan y trunks caminaban para ir al cafe pero encontraron una division y trunks tuvo una idea

TR:gohan tengo una idea ,que tal una peque a apuestita

GH:cual?

TR:cada uno tiene que ir por un camino y el que llegue primero al cafe gana , si yo gano usaras ese traje en la cama y si tu ganas hay ves tu que me pides

GH:queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-trunks le hace una carita de cachoro abandonado que sabe que el no le niega nada-bueno pero ni me mires haci que pareces el gato con botas

y para su mala suerte trunks gano pero solo porque gohan se quedo observando como su padre jalaba a vegeta y lo encerraba en un camerino y cerraba la puerta detras de si y solo pudo escuchar pero fuerte y claro escucho decir a su padre un "te amo" y el sonido de alguien ahogandose imaginandose que fue por un beso y se puso de lo mas feliz y penso "ya tengo una nueva mama y es mi mejor amigo

sintio unos pasos y vio a trunks acercarse y le tapo la boca antes de que pudiera decir algo que lo delatara y se lo llevo a rastras

fin de flashback

GH:pensando en pervertidos que le habra pasado al tio raditz

con raditz

R:sueltame degenerado,depravado,pervertido,!INHUMANO!

pervertido:te llevare al ba o y te gustara cari o

R:!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

con turles

T:por que carajo tengo que hacer esto estupida bulma ,mientras yo estoy aqui humillandome broly debe estarlo pasando a lo grande y si em viera se burlaria de mi sin duda

con broly

BR:ACHUUUUUUUUUUU alguien me esta juzgando

de vuelta al colegio

unos dos profesores pero para ser mas especificos dos hombres que estaban alterados por no poder tocar a su pareja

G:recien empece mi relacion con vegeta y no han pasado mas de veinte minutos sin estar con el y ya estoy alterado tanto me gusta? bueno esos labios delgados y suaves,esos ojitos negros tan lindos como la noche y ese perfecto y redondo culito,como sera estar dentro de el ! Pero que estoy pensando ,estoy apresurando las cosas pero ya quiero estar dentro de el he estado acumulando esta actividad sexual desde que chi-chi(milk o como lo entiendan)murio y quiero soltarme

TR:no puedo esperar hasta ma ana para violar a gohan :oir sus gemidos ,beber toda su escencia,que sus paredes apreten mi sexo y correrme dentro de el,hay ya quiero que sea ma ana

pensaban dos semes muy pero muy desesperados y en ese momento entra bulma

B:oigan preparense que pronto empezara el juego todos los alumnos ya estan listos y requiero su prescensia

TR Y G:okey

B:queridos clientes perdon por la espera ahora comenzara el paintball de la muerte y perdon por la mala pronunciacion que recien un alumno(vegeta) me lo dijo

el primer equipo el equipo UKE conformado por vegeta , turles y gohan

T y GH:  
ESTAS LOCA!

V:por que ukes y en primera que carajo es un uke

T y GH:no lo sabes

V:no-con total inocencia lo dice

T:bueno en una pareja homosexual hay un seme y un uke,el seme es la parte activa y el uke la parte pasiva-vegeta lo mira sin entender-que el seme mete su tren en el tunel del uke-vegeta no entendia-que el seme se lo mete al uke

V:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

T:todavia no lo entiendes bueno a ver si lo comprendes haci-entonces toma las caderas de vegeta y lo tira suavemente al suelo ,coloca sus piernas en sus hombros fingiendo que los esta penetrando

gohan y todos los presentes quedaron atonitos y aun peor un leon que veia la escena con el ce o fruncido y unas venitas en la frente

G:pensando-es un alumno no lo mates es un alumno lo mates no toques a MI vegeta

V:turles ya entendi puedes soltarme

T:a cl..claro.-estaba pensando en lo bien que se veia vegeta en esa posicion,sintio como su sexo estaba muy erecto

bulma siguio nombrando equipos bla bla bla bla bla

B:el primer combate los UKES VS LOS SHINOBI comenzar el combate

vegeta fue el primero en atacar venciendo a dos a los cinco segundos de empezarse fue a esconder detras de unos sacos para no ser vencido pero gohan y turles vencieron al ultimo,asi con faciles victorias el equipo uke paso a la final contra un equipo desconocido

B:bueno el equipo uke se ha desempe ado mucho y a llegado a la final contra loooooooooooooooooooooooooossssssssssssss SEMES

ukes:! LOS SEMES?!

en ese momento aparecieron goku y trunks ambos armados y con una cinta roja atada en la cabeza y marcas negras de militar en la cara

B:sera un dos contra tres comiencen

los ukes se pusieron en posicion y empezaron a disparar pero para su mala suerte los semes eran rapidos y esquivaron todo y de un tiro trunks le dio a turles

V:turlesssssssssssssss

goku se enfurecio de que se preocupara por turles y se pregunto por que era tan celoso y posesivo

entonces gohan aparece detras de trunks

GH:hasta nunca-y le dispara en su cabello pintandolo-bien ahora solo falta...

G:TU padre-goku le dispara en la espalda

B:wow que gran tension ahora solo queda un uke y un seme

G:sal sal de donde quiera que estes-escucha un ruido-muereeeeeeeeeeeee-entonces vegeta aparece detras de el

V:que paso asustado

G:me has ganado tu y tu lindo culito

vegeta baja la pistola y se enoja

V:no molestes-goku aprovecha y le dispara en el pezon derecho

G:gane

B:y los ganadores son losssssss SSEMESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

V:NO NO NO NO-empieza a golpear el suelo

GH:ya o te preocupes vegeta despues de todo solo es un juego

T:es verdad y cual es el premio

B:premio que premio?

todos:no habia premio

B:no

mientras todos reclamaban a bulma vegeta se fue a limpiar la pintura y alguien lo siguio

G:vegeta

V:que pasa goku

G:que relacion tienes con turles

V:no me digas que estas celoso jajaja

goku tomo a vegeta al estilo novia y le empezo a lamer el pezon derecho el cual mancho con pintura

V:ahh ahhh deten..ahhhh-gemia-detente-lo empuja-aqui no goku

G:entonces dime que hay entre tu y ese

V:solo es mi amigo-penso un momento-oye que le habra pasado a raditz

G:no se donde andara

con raditz

R:piensa-ahora es mi oportunidad muerannnnn-comienza a golpear a todos los pervertidos-uf estoy cansado,ahora que lo pienso yo traje esos disfraces para mi no para ellos pero bueno

flash back

raditz paseaba y vio a vegeta-o ese es el que se quedo con goku,yase que tal goku tendras un derrame nasal jajajjaja-el habia seguido a este mientras buscaba su traje y dejo el disfraz de leoncito en el tejado para que solo vegeta lo viera

fin flash back

R:pero nunca planee lo de gohan

flash back

R:donde deje el disfraz de lobo

trunks que andaba cerca se encontro un disfraz tirado

TR:oh un disfraz bueno esto le ahorrara el trabajo a gohan

fin de flash back

R:fue un dia entretenido

en casa de vegeta

rey:velicia ordenaste todo

velicia:si querido

FIN bueno como me quedo el cap y gracias a jesever y al otro por su comentario y advertencia y nos vemos ma ana BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 


	8. Chapter 8un viaje inesperado,

HOLI HOLI MIS QUERIDOS TELEVIDENTES HOY LES TRAIGO UN CAPITULO ESPECIAL POR FINALIZAR LA PRIMERA SAGA DELFIC Y AHORA LA NUEVA SAGA QUE ESTA DE LO MAS CHISTOSA Y ENTRETENIDA

Fin saga caffe cosplay

Saga "el entrenamiento para ser uke" comienza

Cap 8:"el viaje inesperado ,quedate con nosotros"

al dia siguiente

vegeta se desperto como de costummbre agradecio que era sabado para no ir al colegio(infierno)de muy mala gana y un poco triste por lo de ayer

flash back

vegeta se sintio aliviado de que se librara del odioso cosplay coffe acabara pero toda esa felicidad se fue al ca o cuando llego a casa y vio maletas como para mudarse mas de siete veces y su semblante fue confundido

V:que pasa aqui

VL:oh hijito bueno veras yo y tu padre bueno...

V:AL GRANO

RV:hijo yo tu madre nos vamos de viaje por un a o por un asunto imprevisto que pone en peligro la empresa y requiere nuestra precencia

V:y yo que,no me dejaran con una ni era verdad,confian en mi verdad mama

VL:si claro que si-oculta su celular detras de su espalda-confio plenamente en ti

V:entonces me quedare solo en casa-brillan sus ojos

RV y VL:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

V:entonces?

VL:no lo sabes-vegeta nego con la cabeza-lo que pasa es que yo...

flash back dentro del flash back (XD)

goku y trunks miraban a los "UKES" desde lejos pero una voz muy suave detras de ellos los hizo prestar atencion al o mejor dicho a la fuente de esa voz

? :disculpe usted es el profesor nanami

G:si ese soy yo

? :mi nombre es velicia saiyan y soy la madre de vegeta,el me dijo que se atrevio a hacerlo dar 5 vueltas a la chancha el primer dia y le contesto de muy mala manera,es eso verdad

G:s-si

VL:que bueno,me podria hacer un favor-goku asiente-vera yo y mi esposo tuvimos un peque o inconveniente con la empresa que manejamos y nos iremos de viaje por un a o y me preguntaba si usted al tener un caracter duro y estricto podria cuidar a mi hijo por todo el a o?

G:queeeeeeeeeeee

VL:hasta estoy dispuesta a pagarle esta suma si acepta

goku al leer la suma queda atonito era: 100.000.000$ ,eso es lo que ganaria si trabajara hasta los 70 a os

VL:seria capaz de hacerme este favor

G:AHHA ...AHH-goku reflexiono un momento :vegeta + goku + un a o con el en casa =sexo-por supuesto cuente conmigo

VL:muchas gracias el ira ma ana a su casa ,me podria dar su direccion-goku le da su direccion y planeaba irse cuando eschuco a una peliazul decir que los ukes ganaron y quedo atonita al ver a su hijo vestido haci-taaann KAWAII-penso un momento-se or goku-goku la mira-no se si deba decirle esto pero mi hijo es un doncel

G: UN DONCEL?!

fin de flash back dentro del flash back

V: ME QUEDARE CON GOKU , ESTAS LOCA?!como se te ocurre mujer

VL:ya esta decidido ma ana te vas directo hacia haya

V:PERO MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

VL:SIN PEROS TE VAS HACIA LA CASA DEL PROFESOR NANAMI MA ANA Y SE ACABO VEGETA ALEJANDRO SAIYAN(felicitaciones a mi con los nombres)

fin de flash back

estuvo como de costumbre cuando escucho una vocina proveniente de afuera de su casa, quien carajo hace algo hasi a las 06:30 de la ma ana,al salir ve a la persona que menos esperaba ver,hola respondio el causante de tanto alboroto

V:se puede saber... QUE CARAJO HACIAS TU TOCANDO LA VOCINA TAN FUERTE A LAS SEIS DE LA MA ANA CUANDO TODOS DUERMEN?!

G:venirte a buscar

V:tan temprano

G:tienes algun inconveniente

V:si numero 1 llegas de imprevisto despertando a medio mundo y numero 2 todavia no he alistado nada

goku bajo de su auto y tomo a vegeta como un saco de papas,este reclamaba pero en la serie o en un fic esta mas que claro quien es mas fuerte

V:que me bajes

G:piensa que estamos solos-dijo maliciosamente-no me proovoques que puedo ser un poco rudo-dijo de forma sensual

V:si me comportare goku-dijo con miedo ,los 16 a os no son buena edad para perder la virginidad-pero me podrias bajar

goku lo bajo y le dijo

G:te doy cinco minutos y si no terminas en ese tiempo seria una peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

V:voy voy voy voy voy

en un flash vegeta tenia todo arreglado y con un minuto de anticipacion

G:wou eres rapido,ahora me creo lo de las cinco vueltas

V:nos vamos ya

G:si si

vegeta subio sus maletas...si claro goku encerro a vegeta en el asiento de copiloto,guardo las maletas en la cajuela del auto y arranco

G:gohan estara muy contento de verte,el ya cree que eres su mama

V:queeeeee

G:nos vio en los camerinos y se lo tomo muy bien diciendo que eras su nueva mami jajajajjajajajjajaj

V:QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

G:segun tu expediente tu la mayor parte del tiempo te la pasas solo y supongo que sabes cocinar y hacer los quehaceres-vegeta asintio-perfecto-sonrio felizmente-somos una familia feliz

V:claro que...-goku beso a vegeta en los labios cuando un semaforo le dio luz roja-no hagas eso de repente

G:pero tu lo disfrutas

V:CLARO QUE SI..NOOOOO QUISE DECIR NOOOOOOOOOO

G:se lo que dijiste amorcioto mioooooooooooo MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

V:YA CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

FIN BUENO CREO QUE ME QUEDO CORTO PERO IGUAL DEJEN REVIEW Y EN EL PROXIMO CAP EL TITULO SERA "VIVIR CON GOKU ES UN LIO,EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE GOHAN SENSEI:EL ARTE DE SER UN UKE" jaja like por los avancesssss y por fis dejen cpmentarios BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SAYONARA 


	9. Chapter endo con goku

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESTOY ARTO NO MAS QUE ARTO DE ESE INFIERNO LLAMADO ESCUELA ME VOY A MORIR JOVEN SI SIGO HAY Y DESCARGARE MI IRA ESCRIBIENDO ESTE FIC BUENO AQUI EL CAP MAS GRACIOSO DONDE SABREMOS LO QUE ES SER UN UKE Y SINCERAMENTE NO DIGO QUE SEA HOMOSEXUAL PERO ME GUSTARIA SER UN UKE Y CIERTA PERSONA ME TIENE IRRITADA EN MI CURSO QUE ME DAN UNAS BUENAS GANAS DE DARLE UN MERECIDO GOLPE EN LA CARA PERO YA NO MAS DE MI CON EL FIC

Cap 9:viviendo con goku,el entrenamiento de gohan-sensei el arte de ser uke?

en la casa de goku

goku y vegeta han llegado siendo recibido por un gohan emocionadisimo

V:gohan por ultima vez yo no soy tu puta madre

G:vocabulario vegeta

V:lo siento goku

GH:papa

G:que hijo

GH: NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER POR AQUI HASTA LA NOCHE ME ENTENDISTE Y SI PONES UN SOLO PIE TE ARREPENTIRAS TE QUEDO CLARO papi!

y de una sola patada saca a goku del lugar

V:go-gohan por que hiciste eso

GH:por el entrenamiento vegeta-okasan

V:okasannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

GH:si vas a ser mi mami tendre que entrenarte como es debido y creeme que si creias que la escuela era dificil esto sera como el mismo infierno para ti

V:a que te refieres

GH:a veces papa llega cansado o borracho y deja todo muy sucio y apenas yo puedo solo por eso te entrenare

V:llega borracho?

GH:a veces,ahora ensusiare la casa para que parezca que papa estuvo aqui

mientras con goku

G:por que carajo gohan me echo de mi propia casa,ahora que hago

Vendedor:se vende se vende un dizfraz de mucama,vista a su esposa para satisfacer sus deseos y solo a 10.000$ pesos

G:disculpe me lo llevo

en casa de goku

V:esto es enserio

GH:si ,asi es

esto era peor que un circo de mala calidad,las paredes estaban rayadas y manchadas,el piso vomitado y el ba o mejor ni te cuento

V:tu limpias todo esto?

GH:apenas y lo logro

V:te compadezco

GH:bueno,manos a la obra esto no se limpiara solo sabes

V:y por donde comenzamos

GH:comenzamos me suena a manada

V:no querras decir que limpiare todo esto yo solo

GH:tu eres el uke no?

V:claro que no claramente podria ser el dominante

GH:te doy tres razonas para saber que eres un uke-callo por un mas bajo que mi padre mas debil que mi padre y muy tierno

V:solo por eso dices que soy uke

GH:ah y otra cosa estoy seguro que mi papi tiene el pene mas largo y grande que tu asique cuando hagan el amor no te sentaras ni iras al ba o por un mes ,te partira el culo

V:y como tu sabes eso

GH:por experiencia

V:ah por eso,espera QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

GH:como oiste , yo tambien soy un uke

V:y quien es tu seme

GH:tru...alguien muy guapo-dijo entrecortadamente

V:ya veo pero no me lo espere del profe trunks

GH:n..no es trunks!

V:a bueno entonces creo que tendre un amante

GH: NO TE ATREVAS!

V:JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJA

GH:no se de que te ries si tendras que limpiar todoooooooooo esto

mientras con goku

goku iba muy contento ya que cuando vuelva a la casa tendra a una mucama para complacer sus deseos

hata que se encontro con la persona que menos queria

T:hola profesor nanami

a goku no le agradaba en apsoluto ver a turles despues de lo que hizo en el paintball de la muerte

G:hola-trataba por un mundo de no matar a turles despues de aver tocado a su futura mucama-hasta tiene la valentia de aparecer despues de aver dejado a vegeta botado mientras escapaba

T:a si sobre eso-se inclina-lo siento mucho

G:deme una razon por la cual no deba suspenderlo

T:no puede ser tan malo lo que hice

G:insultar a un maestro y huir de un castigo te parece poco?

T:bueno yo

G:mira como ando de buen humor te doy 3 segundo para irte y hacer como que no nos vimos

T:pero

G:1

T:profe

G:2

T:ya me voy

turles sale corriendo ignorando a toda la gente que estaba delante de el empujando a algunos

G:que bueno que se fue no se si iba a soportar no golpearlo

mientras con vegeta

ROUND 1 VEGETA VS LA COCINA

GH:muy bien la cocina,tendras que lavar todos esos platos y preparar el almuerzo,mi papa come como una familia de diez personas asique eso prepara

vegeta empezo a limpiar traste por traste

GH:vamos con mas ganas

vegeta limpio y ordeno la mesa poniendo 3 platos y un florero que saco de no se donde

GH:vamos que el almuerzo no se preparara solo

V:gohan una palabra mas y esta linda olla tendra la marca de tu cara grabada en ella

GH:no te sulfures vegetita

vegeta empezo a cocinar mezclando especias y cortando verduras

GH:wou sabes cocinar?

V:mis padres me dejan solo en casa por mucho tiempo y tuve que aprender por las buenas o las malas

GH:te aplaudo

V:callate me desconcentras

vegeta estaba preparando sopa de pollo ,guiso de cordero(YO:no se si eso exista -_-)y de postre pastel de chocolate(YO:ya me dio hambre,voy por una merienda okey *_*)

V:solo un poco y mas y esta lista-3 minutos despues(YO:me aburre TENGO HAMBRE!)-ya esta listo ,por favor pruebalo gohan

gohan probo un poco y salto a la olla como perro muerto de hambre(YO:mi gata es asi)

GH:esta delicioso ^_^

mientras con goku

G:mi sentido de comida,gohan come algo rico y no me esta dando

con vegeta

ROUND 2 VEGETA VS LAVADORA

GH:lo siguiente es lavar la ropa y creo que sera lo mas facil-dice con la boca roja de tanto comer

V:enserio

GH:no ,eso es lo que tienes que lavar-vegeta quedo estupefacto ,habian 7 sestos, 7! con ropa que llegaba al techo

V:matenme

GH:eso mismo decia yo todos los sabados y domingos

V:y de que murio tu madre?

GH:en un choque

V:para mi que choco aproposito

GH:digo lo mismo

con goku

G:de verdad que aqui es tranquilo-estaba en un parque de hay cerca-como estara gohan y vegeta,espero que no haga lo mismo con vegeta que con las demas chicas que traje a casa

con vegeta

V:uf lo logre

vegeta tenia las manos adoloridas y por algo paso ,lavo y plancho ese millar de ropa

GH:estoy mas que sorprendido vegeta ,pero todavia falta uno mas

V:q...qu...que

GH:el peor de todos chan chan chan EL BA O

ROUND 3 FINAL VEGETA VS BA O

mientras con goku

G:creo que regresare a casa

con vegeta

el ba o parecia una zona de guerra subita, todo estaba con caca y sera mejor no saber de donde salio,el piso estaba meado y el retrete(YO:yo le digo water)estaba en llamas

V:es lo mas maravilloso y tenebroso que e visto en mi vida

GH:mi papa debe estar por volver asi que estare en la puerta por su llegada mientras espero que tengas todo listo antes de eso

V:tratare,manos a la obra otra vez uf

vegeta empezo por el piso ,con un balde y trapeador empezo a meter la orina en el balde

V:voy a vomitar

luego con todo el esfuerzo del mundo regogio cada miligramo de caca de las paredes

V:dios si tu me diste la vida por favor quitamela

al final con un extintor apago la llama del retrete y y lo limpio por dentro y por fuera

V:lo...lo logre LO LOGRE JJAJAJAJAJAJ! nadie puede con VEGETA ajajjajaj

vegeta empezo a ver todo oscuro y se desmayo en el piso del ba o

con gohan

GH:hola pa...

G: VEGETA! VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAA!

GH:papa no grites

G:donde esta vegeta

GH:limpiando el ba o

G:no le hiciste nada verdad y porque carajo esta limpiando el ba o gohan contesta

GH:lo puse a prueba

G:por que haces esto con todas las chicas que traigo a casa y ahora con vegeta,todas se fueron y no permitire que el se vaya

GH:escucha,el tiene mi aprobacion,limpio la cocina,lavo y plancho ropa y preparo el almuerzo mas rico que yo y ahora esta limpiando el ba o,todas se fueron cuando les dije que toda la mugre la hacias tu solo pero el no se fue,todas no te querian pero el si por eso tiene mi aprobacion

G:gohan no le puedes hacer eso a la gente,siquiera te das cuenta de lo que debio pasar vegeta ademas de ridiculizarme

GH:pe..pero

G:pero nada ahora a tu habitacion estas castigado

GH:papa lo hacia por ti

G:castigado y ve antes de que te castige de verdad

gohan subio a su cuarto y goku se dispuso a buscar a vegeta al ba o y quedo atontado al verlo tirado en el suelo

G:vegeta oye vegeta-trataba de despertarlo- VEGETA!

GH:que pasa

G:lo que pasa es que por tu culpa vegeta esta tirado inconciente,aydame a llevarmelo al cuarto

goku y gohan fueron al cuarto de el mayor y pusieron hay a vegeta ,goku tomo su temperatura

G:tiene fiebre

GH:papa yo no queria que esto pasara

G:pues espero te sirva de ejemplo

GH:lo siento vegeta

FIN gracias mis lectores por seguir este fic y el comentario que llego me animo para este cap y aqui el proximo cap

"la fiesta puedo ir?"

nos vemos en el proximo cap de mi maestro mi amante byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee y me importa poco que me borren el fic total tengo los caps guardados asique si lo borran lo escribo de nuevo para que no se preocupen okey byyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 


	10. Chapter fiesta¿puedo ir?

QUE PENA VEGETA TIENE FIEBRE Y GOHAN ESTA CASTIGADO PERO LES ASEGURO QUE TODO ESO CAMBIARA EN ESTE CAPITULO DE DRAGON BALL Z KAI MI MAESTRO MI AMANTE O GT O Z COMO USTEDES QUIERAN A Y POR CIERTO YO JUEGO POKEMON XY PARA LOS LECTORES QUE TIENEN ESE JUEGO Y ME LLAMO RAUL,DENME SU CODIGO DE AMIGO Y LES INTERCAMBIO A DARKRAI POR LA PINSIRITA O LA MACNETRICITA PERO YA NO LOS MOLESTO AQUI EL CAP numero 10 yupi ya llegamos al 10 gracias gracias

Cap 10:la fiesta puedo ir?

vegeta estaba comiendo tranquilamente con velicia y el rey

VL:hijo esta rico

V:si gracias mama

R:que tal si despues de esto vamos al cine les parese

VL y V:claro

V:oigan les cuento algo

VL:siempre hijo

V:Tuve un sue o de lo mas raro,ustedes me dejaban botado y me quedaba con un profesor y su hijo

R:que estupides mas grande,nunca hariamos eso ajajjajajajajaj

VL:jajajajajjajajaj

V:si ajjajajajajajjajajajaj

REALIDAD

G:vegeta vegeta VEGETA

vegeta despierta por el inmenso grito de su novio

V:a que

G:vegeta-goku abraza a vegeta tan fuerte que se le acaba el aire

V:goku no puedo respirar

G:lo siento pero es que me tenias muy preocupado

V:por que ,que paso

G:descuida,te encontre desmayado en el ba o

V:hablando del ba o

G:sobre eso gohan te ha...

V:vamos ha hablar muy seriamente goku

G:vegeta escuchame...

V:GRADISIMO TONTO CABEZA DE ALCORNOQUE NO VIVIRE CON ALGUIEN TAN SUCIO POBRE GOHAN QUE TIENE QUE HACER ESTO TODAS LA SEMANAS DEBERIA DARTE VERGUENZA ASQUEROSA RATA INMUNDA

G:pero...

V:GOHAN ,GOHAN,GOHAN DONDE ESTAS

GH:aqui-dice llorando-mi papa me castigo por que tuviste que hacer las cosas que yo tenia que hacer-pensando-hay tienes viejo(YO:siempre es tan bipolar)

V:GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

de pronto el celular de vegeta suena

V:diga

T:hola vegeta

V:turles que pasa?

goku con solo escuchar ese nombre y que vegeta tenia el numero de ese insecto

V:oye como conseguiste mi numero

T:tengo mis fuentes

flash back

cuando vegeta y goku salieron de la oficina de este ultimo turles volvio arrepentido de lo que hiso pero cuando volvio no habia nadie

T:y vegeta y el profe amargado?

de pronto vio un celular en el escritorio ,probablemente del profesor pero por curiosidad le hecho el ojo y resulto ser de vegeta

T:de vegeta,ya se ,buscare su numero y haci nos contactaremos despues de clase,ademas de lo que viene en los siguientes dias jeje-anoto su numero y se fue olvidando para que habia regresado

fin de flash back

T:pero no te llamaba para eso,te interesaria ir a la mas increible fiesta de todo el mundo

V:te escucho

T:yo y broly planeamos invitar a media ciudad para hacer una fiesta

V:cuando ,donde y a que hora

T:hoy,el parke central y a las 19:00

V:estare alli cuenta con ello-y colgo

G:estaras donde

vegeta olvido el obstaculo mas grande:GOKU

V:en una sesion de estudio

G:de estudio

V:s...si

G:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh entonces no te importa que vaya cierto?-goku estaba mas que convencido de que vegeta no sabia mentir y vegeta era conciente de ello pero se le ocurrio usar eso a su favor

V:okey no puedo mentirte amor,voy a ir con un chico que conoci a la casa de su abuela que se encuentra en el bosque-esa ni el se la creia

G:enserio,y como se llama la caperucita roja

okey vegeta era mal mentiroso

G:donde iras

V:a una fiesta con turles y broly

a goku esta vez no tenia cara para tantas venas que se notaban de la ira

V:es hoy,entonces puedo iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr?

G:sobre mi frio cadaver,TU NO IRAS

V:pero porque

G:por que yo lo digo ahora a tu cuarto

V:todavia no tengo cuarto en esta casa

G:entonces a mi cuarto

gohan que escuchaba todo le parecia un dejavu

V:NO

G:VEGETA ALEJANDRO SAIYAN A TU CUARTO O ME OBLIGARAS A LLEVARTE YO MISMO

V:PUES INTENTALO

G:tu lo pediste

goku con un brazo toma a vegeta y lo monta en su hombro

V:como te atreves bajame

vegeta daba golpes que a goku le parecian cosquillas

en otro lado de la casa

GH:hay vegeta vegeta definitivamente eres uke

volviendo con la pareja

goku tiro a vegeta a la cama

V:que te pasa

G:no iras y me encargare personalmente de eso

V:asi tu y cuantos mas

goku con sus dos dedos silbo lo mas fuerte que pudo y un ejercito de perros aparecienron detras de el

V:como carajo no los vi cuando limpiaba la casa

G:te quedaras aqui en casa te guste o no

V:no lo creo

vegeta esquivo a goku y este solo se quedo quieto pero en un segundo se tiro del segundo piso mientras vegeta bajaba las escaleras y cayo en un salto perfecto(YO:LE DOY UN 10)(INTERNO:YO UN NUEVE)

G:ibas algun lado-detras de el soplaba un viento al estilo naruto

V:al ba o

G:que bien servire ese delicioso guiso que preparaste

V:okey-pensando-vi a superman en accion

en otro lado

un pelilargo de color negro estaba buscando ropa para ponerse esta noche

R:que tal esto no mejor esto

raditz recibio una invitacion por facebook para ir a la fiesta

en la casa de goku

gohan hacia lo mismo ya que tambien lo invitaron por facebook

en la casa de trunks

trunks al igual que los dos ultimos buscaba ropa,tambien lo invitaron

en la casa de turles

T:broly ya mande el mensaje a toda la ciudad

BR:perfecto,esta fiesta sera epica

en casa de goku

V:pensando-yo tambien quiero irrrrrrrrrrrr

FIN

bueno aqui el cap y el proximo lo publico ma ana o pasado ma ana y no me pidan mucho que la escuela me mata y de verdad llego estresado pero ya no los aburro hasta pronto byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

AVANCE

Cap 11:la epica fiesta no toques a mi vegeta!  



	11. mi despedida

MIREN MIS QUERIDAS TELEVIDENTES ME E DADO CUENTA DE ALGO Y ES QUE LA TRAMA ME HA IDO COMO LAS WEAS Y ME IMPORTA UN PUTO CO O ESTE FIC POR ESO ABANDONO FANFICTION Y ME IRE A UNA PAGINA LLAMADA AMOR YAOI DONDE REESCRIBIRE EL FIC ESPERO ME DISCULPEN PERO ME TIENE ARTO FANFICTION GOODBYE Y NOS VEMOS JAMAS RE UERDEN .COM CHAO 


End file.
